Digital media services, such as videos or games, using a portable electronic device is drawing much attention recently. However, it is not easy for several users to concurrently use digital multimedia data because of screen size constraint of the portable electronic device. More portable electronic devices are released with a Television (TV) TV OUT function, such as screen mirroring, for outputting a digital multimedia signal to a bigger display such as a TV, a monitor, or a projector.
As such, in the screen mirroring, a sync electronic device cannot access a physical key of a source electronic device and thus a user needs to control the source electronic device in person.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the disclosure.